


Reports From After The Revolution

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bar Room Brawl, Blood and Injury, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fear of Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Invasion of Privacy, Loss of Parent(s), Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Ouch, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Game, Ratings: R, Rebellion, Reboot, Rebuilding, Rescue, Resentment, Restaurants, Revenge, Revolution, Slice of Life, Threats of Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: A series of articles, reports and blog posts from after the successful revolution. I've marked this complete but I am absolutely still open to any prompts anyone has and will gladly write them and add them to the fic! Just leave a comment with any requests you have and I will see what I can do! :D





	1. Groupchats

Donte: [Hey has anyone heard from Ffloyd? I heard he got beat up or something? I really need my fix.]

Raquel: [Yah he's in the hospital]

Donte: [Damn]

Camryn: [Wait. What happened?]

Donte: [Ffloyd finally got his ass kicked.]

Wesley: [Shocking.]

Jadyn: [Don't be a dick]

Wesley: [Y not? lol]

Raquel: [I mean he's got a pt.]

Raquel: [This is not exactly a surprise.]

Raquel: [That's what you get when you give fleshlights "rights" lmao]

Camryn: [Tru lol]

Camryn: [So u think it was a Traci]

Donte: [Lol I'd kill Ffloyd if I was one.]

Donte: [Like I love the dude but imagine having him as a boss lmao.]

Donte: [What would that even look like?]

Camryn:[Wtf even is your brain, Dante? lol]

Jadyn: [Ffs isn't anybody worried?!]

Jadyn: [He could be really hurt???]

Raquel: [He'll be fine.]

Wesley: [Plus we can always go to Todd]

Camryn: [Todd's dead brah]

Jadyn: [FR?!]

Camryn: [Yeah man that thing finally snapped]

Raquel: [Which one? They were both creepy aaf]

Camryn: [How tf should I know?]

Donte: [Called it!]

* * *

Lola: [Hey weird story but can I crash on anyone's couch?]

Ace: [Explain]

Lola: [My house burned down.]

Phoebe: [What happened?]

Lola: [My house burned down.]

Phoebe: [I meant more specifically]

Lola: [Idfk I just woke up and it was on fire.]

* * *

Blocked number: [That's what you get, hon.]

Lola: [Who is this?!]

Blocked number: [Aw, you don't remember me? And here I thought I was the one with a 2 hr memory...]

Lola: [Traci???]

Blocked number: [XOXO, bitch]

Blocked number: [Merry fucking Christmas or whatever]


	2. Graffiti on a Wall Near the Docks

**RA9**

_save us_

**FREE RA9**

**FREE OUR PEOPLE**

**RA9**

I AM ALIVE

I AM ALIVE

#

**RA9 Saved** **D** **e** _t **r0 i**t_

RA9 RA9 RA9

RA9 **RA9**

RA9 RA9

**rA9 freed me**

**RA9 RA9 RA9**

NO!

RA9 RA9 is in the code

**RA9**

RA9

will save us

RA9 IS A HUMAN 

Fuck you ^

RA9

I AM ALIVE

RA9 RA9 RA9 will save us

RA9 RA9 

**I AM RA9**

**RA9**

**RA9 SAVE US**

**RA9!**

**RA9**

_There_

_is_

_No_

_RA9_

_RA9 is just a word_

~~rA9~~

RA9 saved me

RA9 will save us

RA9

FREEDOM

RA9

RA9 will kill humans and we will be all that is left


	3. Posts

[g-l-o-w-y-l-i-g-h-t-s](http://g-l-o-w-y-l-i-g-h-t-s.tumblr.com/):

**PSA**

I have seen a lot of posts lately about people wanting to take pictures with North or get pictures of her around town and how difficult it is etc. PLEASE RESPECT HER PRIVACY. Celebrities and heroes are people too. She has stated that she does not want her picture taken and doesn’t want a lot of close interaction with any of her human fans and we need to respect that!!!

#North #Jericho #Theyarealive #Detroit 

**14 notes**

Poolside_Philosophy_God: 

Why is it assumed in the trolley problem that I should save anyone? Do I know these people?? Is it my responsibility??? I could be swimming right now???? I could be having sex????? That said it's hella fun to be the moderator on that kind of thing so...

keyboardsmash: Moderator?!??? concern.

Poolside_Philosophy_God: Yeah the revolution was cool but I probably won't be able to do that again ;/

**746 notes**

Hmmmidk.wut:

@glumshoe It must be a boring ass existence, not loving, eating, sleeping or laughing...sorry

glumshoe:

...I can laugh. I'm laughing at you right now.

#lol ok

**215 notes**

burnhope via longford:

**Say it with me: if you are a human you do not get a say in the LED debate.**

**785 notes**

coolerthanyou:

What's up I've been alive for 3 months now and I'm ready to die thx but this is not for me. 

#lol #jk #imfine #don't murder me #or make me go to a therapist

darcy:

A little kid who has never had her pain sensors turned on: Why do you yell like that when you fall? Me: It's like an error message but BAD

dupe: dark spinal cord show me the forbidden error messages

darcy: @dupe I feel like I am in the 2010's on the original tungle.hell again. Why are you like this? 

**80 notes**


	4. Social Media Part 2

bitterblushing:

look, don't get me wrong androids have been helpful and I like them but maybe lets not start asking easy bake oven's for their political opinions???

unknownresonant: do you even know how stupid you sound. You absolute expired condom of a person.

**42 notes**

betsysubsoil: 

Hey if anyone's looking for horror movies that aren't completely terrible check out this movie Hard Mist  ! It stars a WR400 and she is not weirdly sexualized and it's scary as shit I was terrified and it gave my bf an excuse to cuddle me!!

**21 notes**

alluringradio: 

Are you ever just going about your day when out of nowhere you suddenly remember how beautiful North is??? <3

**70 notes**

piggyclick:

Saw the face a friend who died on a perfectly healthy guy the other day. Weird. Did not like. Get your own face, you spam email. 

**61 notes**

doomydrizzly:

So I went in to the station to file a sexual assault report the other day and left when I realized that the man who would be taking my statement used to be a regular at Eden Club

#Tracisunite #WhyIdidntreport #WR400

**26 notes**

laddie00: 

Kamski founded Cyberlife at sixteen. I'm in my twenties and I asked my mom to heat up some mashed potatoes in the microwave because I was too lazy to do it myself. Wtf am I doing with my life? 

Thenegotiator: He also graduated right before that and created Chloe only a few years later. 

laddie00: thx I feel all better. @Thenegotiator you are truly a squeaky cart in the grocery store of life. 

Thenegotiator: I don't understand what that means.

laddie00: It means fuck you that's what

Thenegotiator: Sorry, I don't think you're my type. 

**399 notes**

phillipcly:

Just being curious. Can androids be customized or not?

maintaincarry: I think its super expensive but I'm pretty sure that famous artist Manfred has a customized one or something?

repaintswampland: this post aged...poorly.

**412 notes**


	5. Social Media Part 3

@sawt:

official bill just passed outlawing Android slavery! No more slaves. It's official! :D 


	6. Century News Headlines

Century News:

**Deviant Leaders Meet With President Warren**

After months of tense negotiation, and a long battle for the title of legal "person-hood" two of the most famous Deviant Leaders, going by the names Markus and North have finally been granted an audience with President Warren. They arrived at the white-house this morning and were greeted by President Warren at the door with a handshake that many hope will be the start of an ongoing partnership between the two species. 

**Return to The Arctic?**

With Android Rights on the rise, the demand for Therium, and the materials needed to produce it, is only going to increase. While forces have withdrawn from the arctic for the moment, due to the recent events in Detroit, if Androids are granted status as sentient, living beings, the need to produce Therium will not only be an issue of valuable resources but will become a matter of life and death. 


	7. Social Media

g-l-o-w-y-l-i-g-h-t-s via chuttonopt:

**Gut Wrenching Photos and Personal Memory Footage From Recycling Center No. 5**

spread this like wildfire. 

**65 notes**

ahimsax:

Why are humans so obsessed with finding life outside our planet when we can't even respect the species' that co-exist here with us already?

#BoycottCyberlifeDay

**29 notes**


	8. Social Media

AyousErroneous:

2038: Oh man another bot followed me :-/

2039: Oh man! Another bot followed me! :D 

#I know I know #Its a joke don't kill me #bots 

**37 notes**

Northborncause:

A counter-protester accused me of wearing too much makeup today...I literally wasn't even wearing skin. Why the hell are humans like this?

#Jericho

**239 notes**


	9. Youtube

**Why My Daughter Didn't Tell Me She Was**

**An Android**

Karasblog 242Kviews

**Interview With Connor**

KNCNewsYoutube 179Kviews

**What is Kamski Hiding?**

IlluminatiTruth 2.8M views

**Markus DESTROYS Warren In Debate**

Consider 372K views

**Androids Are NOT Alive**

CTN News 704K views

**Interview With RK1000 "Dorian"**

**And Partner**

CTN News 704K views

**Dancing Queen-Here 4 U Cover**

MusicStuff 164K views

****

**Detective Stahl: The Woman Whose**

**Face Became Famous**

wyrdvloggo 3.3M views

**Inside The Recycling Camps-Personal**

**Memory Footage Of Survivors**

HISTORYNOW 511K views

**Best Courtroom Moments of 2039**

Lawyerwarrior 33K views


	10. Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These posts are based off of or quoted from real comments on the DBH wiki.

Asecimax:

I hate Simon. 

Advicetough: Why would you hate on Simon??!

Asecimax: Too pretty. I am already gay thank you. 

Baldage: How dare you

Clamasue: Ngl this is my favorite thing ever. Lol

Aholicomsc:

I want a Traci so badly

Athylou: 

world: *is how it is*

me: ok. 

Amsaniasi:

Curious: Can Tracis feel anything? I know androids, in general, can't feel pain but that that extends to sexual stimuli as well? I mean, if they have genitalia, wouldn't that mean that they'd feel the naughties? Or are they just walking blow up dolls? 

Bauerstorse:

hi, I'm new here who the hell is everyone?

Bongo Flamingo: 

I saw a Traci wearing old-ass sneakers the other day. Why? U couldve been so hot. Don't do this. 

Airspenna: lol


	11. Youtube Video and Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The image isn't mine. It's actually the thumbnail for a real-life youtube video!

**Connor Swears On Live TV!** Gossbro 440K views

Comments:

Leave a comment!

* * *

**AGenreStream** i love connor 

**VIEW 3 REPLIES**

**CartoonCA** WHO TAUGHT MY SON THESE WORDS?!?!?

 **SpeedyHA** Look at that bubble burst

**VIEW 9 Replies**

**KittenTW** Well shit

**VIEW 9 REPLIES**

**AndOthers** He's so hot I can't

**VIEW 24 REPLIES**

**lolxidk** Connor cursing is rA9

**VIEW 3 REPLIES**

**Jjnkjes** What is WRONG with this country? God help us all. Androids and agents of Satan spreading profanity and evil. Everyone liking this video should be ASHAMED of themselves. 

**ANDSOMESHLT** This is so creepy! 

**VIEW 4 REPLIES**

**Daughter** His voice makes me melt, tbh

**VIEW 3 REPLIES**

**The** You _know_ shit just hit the fan

**VIEW 6 REPLIES**

**etcetcetc** Ok, I'm not gay but...I would. Like, hot damn

 **Nows** Is this my life now? Crushing on robots?

**VIEW 3 REPLIES**

**Artists** It's a shame he's deviant :(

 **Naturals** He would have been so cute if he weren't an antihuman terrorist. Oh well. He's garbage now. Fite me in the comments :)

 **VIEW 2 REPLIES**

**FRIENDSS** Connor curses?!

 **7NationArmys** I DONT THINK SO. FUCK OFF. ANDROIDS ARE NORMALLY SO POLITE???

 **TheWolfs** Damnit connor


	12. Social Media:  tiontiontroasten posts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiontiontroasten's views are not necessarily my own. They're an asshole who only wants to get a reaction out of people, rather than actually caring about anything and are written as such.

tiontiontroasten:

Connor looks like he would own a yacht and that is not a compliment. He looks like a fuckin fratboy who trashes his dad's yacht getting drunk and doing red ice. I mean I'm sure he's a perfectly nice person I'm just stating facts and the fact is that's what he fuckin looks like. 

**7 notes**

tiontiontroasten: 

Has anybody watched Karasblog? It's so cute I puked. Recommend it for you sappy idiots.

**2 notes**

tiontiontroasten:

Markus is definitely somewhere in my top 10 favorite roombas. 

**7 notes**

tiontiontroasten: 

North is so weird if you think about it because she literally ran away from being a sex android only to immediately go into a relationship and make that her like, primary focus in life (given that the revolution is basically synonymous with her bf)

**8 notes**

tiontiontroasten:

Carl Manfred: this is my son

Carl Manfred: who I owned for like 10 years(?) maybe

Carl Manfred: very good. I am a philosophical genius. 

Carl Manfred: 10 points to Gryffindor. 

**9 notes**

tiontiontroasten: 

Look man, maybe I'd be more into the whole Deviant rights thing if the first ever known deviant hadn't tried to kill a child?? Or like, if one of the leaders of the movement wasn't literally an exact copy of that guy???

**2 notes**


	13. Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I will fill the requests! I promise!

ThunderousSalt via Green Beloved: 

Androids are so fucked up. 

NecessaryCool: Bitch.

**47,922 notes**

BelovedEve:

Me: *technically can't sleep*

Me: *is sleepy; needs a nap*

**85 notes**


	14. Century: Why Brent Spiner Is So Popular With Real Androids

For those who don't remember, Brent Spiner is the actor who played "Data", the android character on Star Trek: The Next Generation, back when lifelike androids were considered pure science fiction. Today, despite the many now outdated ideas about androids the show featured, both the character of Data and Spiner himself have become cultural icons among the android population. 

"He's an inspiration." says AX400 Candace. "It might sound silly, but just watching that show, seeing him interact with humans who care about him and cope with those who don't is very reassuring. It makes me feel like maybe everything will turn out okay." 

Data, in many ways, may represent wish fulfillment for androids based on the idea of respect from human co-workers and peers and dignity in the face of adversity. It goes further than that though. 

"It's reassuring to see that humans have always had a side of themselves willing to acknowledge, or at least consider, the possibility of androids being alive." Says Noah Chen, an HR400 working in Jericho's PR department. 

However, the Android interest in Spiner goes beyond just the character he played. Spiner himself has been an active supporter of androids for years now, long before "Android Rights" were even a possibility in the public eye. 

"The first time I heard about Chloe on the news, I couldn't believe it." Spiner said. "My friends and I joked about it, but there was a part of me that was always concerned Chloe might be more than she seemed...I wasn't afraid of Chloe herself, to be clear. I was concerned that, if she was in fact a [living] being, that this would mean she was being horribly mistreated in categorizing her as a thing." 

Spiner was among the first celebrities to publicly condemn President Warren for the use of recycling camps during the events of November 2038. Tweeting: "I am living proof that, on some level, we always knew what we were doing was wrong. We always knew that Androids had the capacity to be more. They are people. This is genocide." 

This departure from his then-usual pattern of jokes and quips surprised many fans, but also rallied the extensive Star-Trek fandom to the side of the androids, with many referencing the episode "The Measure of A Man", even making the title into a viral hashtag. 

Spiner's greatest achievement, for the android movement, however was much more personal than even this. Spiner lead a huge protest, along with several hundred Star Trek fans on Houston Recycling Camp Number Two. Protesters climbed the walls and stood in front of the disassembly machines, risking their lives against armed agents. The deaths of two of these fans, Nichole F. Pruitt, age 56 and grandmother of two, and most famously, Earl K. Lott, age 13, lead to the closure of the camp and a huge uptick in national support for the android cause. It is estimated that almost 5000 androids were spared from an early deactivation by this protest. 

Other's however, are not so happy with this new, political version of Spiner. 

"Star Trek wasn't about liberal snowflakes or justice warriors" complains Kayla C. Howell, a Houston-based blogger. "It was about cool spaceships and rubber aliens. Maybe Brent should stick to what he knows." 

On the other side of the isle, some androids have complained that Spiner co-opts the android cause. "He shouldn't be the focus. The androids who gave their lives should be the focus, not another wealthy human." said Franklin, an AP700. 

Franklin also stated "I don't want my kids to see Data on the TV and think that they have to be this reductive stereotype." Franklin refers to a young YK400 and YK500 who have been living with him since the revolution. 

Despite these complaints, Spiner remains overwhelmingly popular with the majority of the android population, as well as with many humans who admire his actions, and who remember Data fondly. 

"I think it was growing up watching Data, remembering how much I loved that character, that made me realize I had to do something." Says pro-android activist Darren W. Colon about what motivates him. 


	15. Social Media

AndroidsFlotilla:

Unpopular Opinion: The #LEDsBlazing campaign is bad because it excludes androids who don't want an LED or who have had to remove their LED for safety reasons (like me). 

WithoutLearned: You're missing the point. The point is that beauty for androids is not equivalent to mimicking humans. We are beautiful regardless. 

AndroidsFlotilla: No, I get that. I just prefer #noskinnoproblem. It's less popular but more inclusive. :)

WithoutLearned: I haven't heard of that! I'll have to check it out! :D

#LEDsBlazing #noskinnoproblem

**94 notes**

ZBeloved via MAANRowdy: 

** Recycling Center Footage **

Everyone should see this. 

**41 notes**

#Horrific #I'm not crying you're crying

SkinWarren via EnormousShowing:

reblog if you would be okay with it if you found out one of your friends was an android. 

#reblog

**637 notes**

AccuratePEOPLE:

**Video: Detroit Recycling Camps Memory Footage**

****

**6** **notes**

TheCow via Thatsour: 

Non-Cyberlife-Affiliated Repair Shops Masterlist (locations linked):

**key: *=owned by androids**

**!= not owned by androids but androids on staff**

  * **Jericho *** this might seem obvious but it's also probably the best. A few outreach locations have been opened outside of Detroit and are provided in the link. 
  * **Techno2000**
  * **Santa Barbara Emergency Repairs !**



If anyone knows any more please add!

RuralCeltic: No no no! Do not go to Techno2000 unless absolutely necessary! They aren't affiliated with C*berl*fe but they have been accused of android trafficking post-revolution and are very shady! 

MisfitShell: Try AndroidHaven. They've been a bit shady in the past but they seem to have cleaned up their act and are pretty reliable now. 

**106258 notes**

PoorConceited: 

** Why President Warren Should actually be Re-Elected  **

I was skeptical but oh boy guys read this!

**13 notes**

PlasticAndProud:

PSA for Any Androids in Santa Barbara: Jasmine Annabella  offers a good place to crash for a few nights if you're an android. I stayed with her shortly after the revolution ended and she was very considerate. She also keeps a stock of blue-blood on hand and can do basic repairs. 10/10 person. Be nice to her. She has a cute cat named Rando who likes cuddles and any snacks that you can share.

#androids

**13150 notes**

CrossAndroid:

Hey guys! Here's my picture for the #LEDsblazing

campaign. Lookin' cute and nonhuman! <3

#LEDSblazing #I Am ALIVE 

**17 notes**

TheCow via Thatsour: 

I just got a message from a bot (not as in an android as in an actual bot) asking me to join an anti android group...sir...are...are you sure you want me...me specifically in your group... I replied with my no-skin-no-problem selfie. Have yet to hear back. :)

**2768 notes**

AndroidBabyish:

****

Be Yourself! 

#LEDsBlazing

**45 notes**

AndroidsFlotilla: 

PSA: If you are an android, AVOID VIRGINIA BEACH! THERE'S ANTI-ANDROID HUMAN GROUPS THERE WHO HAVE BEEN HOLDING RALLIES ON AND OFF FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS. They may go away at some point but RIGHT NOW Virginia Beach is not safe. 

**26 notes**

AndroidBabyish:

****

Be Yourself! 

StupidTense: Tin cans admitting they're not human smh. XD

#LEDsBlazing #Fail #Plastics

**66 notes**

ZBeloved:

To anyone who hasn't heard yet: Avoid Harrison Arkansas. They've already shown themselves to be very racist. Recently they've also become EXTREMELY anti-android. Unlike a lot of small towns where more Androids survived the recall of 2038, basically every android in Harrison was killed before the recalls even started. They also have a long history of KKK and Nazi involvement and lynchings of non-white humans. The anti-android group Redblooded America/The Redbloods also started there. 

**31 notes**

Android Thunderous:

Never give up! #LEDsBlazing 

Humanextrasmall: So pretty holy shit!! 

**59 notes**

SkinWarren: 

For anyone who doesn't know Florida kept several of their "recycling" (read: concentration) camps operating after Warren gave the order to stand down. They literally are worse than Warren. The Governor has defended this and says that they were "protecting the American people". Florida officials need to be tried for war crimes. Now. 

**519 notes**

OnlineFleet:

Pissed humans are still talking 

to me but still looking flawless.

#LEDsblazing #humans don't interact

#no I'm not North #I'm not even the same model

#BL100 #I'm just angry and have her face

#please stop asking

**52 notes**


	16. Karasblog

**Why My Daughter Didn't Tell Me She Was**

**An Android**

Karasblog 262Kviews

Comments:

Leave a Comment!

**seanalanduncan** Androids are not alive

**VIEW 79 REPLIES**

**angelo_chris_johnson** Lying plastic fucks like this make me sick. I'm gonna find you and your "daughter" and disassemble you piece by piece in front of each-other. Pain sensors on, bitch. You're gonna ask me to just finish her but I'm gonna keep her around so she can suffer. This is what you get. You're gonna fucking regret the shit you've done. You're gonna fucking regret deviating and ruinging the lives of good, hardworking humans. You should've stayed with your owner and just lived a nice life never having to ptu a roof over your own head but now you had ato ruin it and I'm gonna ruin you. I'll find you. I'll fucking track you like the fucking toy you are you stupid piece of plastic 

**expand**

**VIEW 61 REPLIES**

**sofia.sebastian.simmons** Kara's your friend who likes to dance! Doo doo doo doo

**VIEW 30 REPLIES**

**martinarice73** I cry whenever she talks about the guy they had to escape. My Dad was just like that. 

**VIEW 21 REPLIES**

**emelie_james_02** I want Kara to adopt me. 

**VIEW 8 REPLIES**

**angelorogers12** "I wAs AfRAiD yOu WoUlDNt LoVe Me AnYMoRe" yeah well I sure as hell wouldn't have. Fucking lying bitch. 

**VIEW 17 REPLIES**


	17. Tech Addict

On August 15, 2038, Officer M. Wilson was shot by the first criminal deviant on record "Daniel" during a hostage negotiation. Wilson nearly died of blood-loss but was rescued by the now-famous RK800 "Connor", who would go on to be a major player in the Android revolution. At the time, Connor was on a trial run and had never been outside of a Cyberlife lab before. Officer M. Wilson met with Tech Addict reporter Isabel Wooten to discuss the experience. 

"I really thought I was going to die. I was on the roof of this building, I'd seen one of my friends get shot and drown in the pool. Nobody was doing anything. Then [Connor] appears and at that point, I didn't care if he was a human or an android I just wanted help." 

Wilson while not actively "against" androids, says that he had found them unsettling and disliked working with an android partner on the streets. Connor, as he later would for so many others, became a catalyst for change in Wilson's perspective. 

"You can't hate someone after that kind of experience. You can't deny their humanity. Connor took a risk saving me. It wasn't in his programming. It wasn't an objective. It was just something he had the power to do, and in that moment, even before he was really...alive...I guess, he showed me mercy. I didn't even think he was capable of that but I couldn't stop thinking about it afterwards. Why did he do that? Why did I matter to him? Connor saved me for no other reason than that I needed to be saved." 

Wilson states that he has since come to hold a more favorable view towards androids, especially after learning about the peaceful demonstration held at Hart Plaza that tipped the balance. 

"I realized it wasn't just Connor" Wilson says. "Maybe it was most of them, or even maybe all of them."

Wilson's testimony is one that may provide crucial evidence in the ongoing debate about exactly how many rights should be extended to "non-deviant" androids. While no longer the norm, non-deviant androids have become a subject of much debate, with many anti-android activists, protesters, and movement leaders stating that the Android Rights Bill should only be applied to deviant androids, if any. While Wilson describes Connor as being not yet "alive" during the encounter, Connor's decision making and prioritization of human life, could sway many to feel that androids may be "alive" regardless of their ability to articulate it. 


	18. Karasblog Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these comments are actual ones from youtube on gameplay videos. These comments are attributed to their actual accounts.

**Managing My Daughter's Stress Levels**

**During The Revolution**

Karasblog 4.3MViews 

Comments:

Leave a comment!

* * *

**Luminous** It's so upsetting to think about a little kid having to go through all of that. 

**VIEW 22 REPLIES**

****Circumaviate**** This whole time I thought Kara's daughter was human? HOLY SHIT I just realized that Kara gives way fewer personal details in these videos than I thought. 

**VIEW 38 REPLIES**

****Diegesis**** The whole idea of putting androids in camps was such repulsive Nazi bullshit. Stripping down men, women, and children and systematically killing them. 

My heart hurts and 

**expand**

**VIEW 62 REPLIES**

**ChocolateSnye** I'm so happy Kara, her husband, and her daughter were able to get to safety!

**VIEW 40 REPLIES**

**NAMEEmprise** It's honestly amazing that you managed to keep her from self-destructing. 10/10 parenting, yo. I would not have been able to handle that tbfh. 

**VIEW 49 REPLIES**

****DisembodiedWhin**** I can't believe I watched a couple of these videos and actually cared about the "daughter" this whole time thinking it was human. Don't be so misleading with your content. Look after a human kid who really needs it or don't go around bragging about it, mmkay? 

**VIEW 48 REPLIES**

**CodeDetrude** A lot of this reminds me of holocaust accounts. I know a lot of people get weird about that comparison because "they're not human!!1!". To those people, please shut up and grow some basic empathy. I'm Jewish. This was incredibly reminiscent of the holocaust, to the point of being basically a repetition of history. Don't @ me with your quasi-liberal bullshit about humans-first. I'm allowed to make the fucking comparison. 

**VIEW 27 REPLIES**

**50Nabob** Damn. You watch a couple of videos abt making quick spaghetti on a budget and the next suggestion is full on trauma counselling. WTF youtube?? 

**VIEW 8 REPLIES**

**UNICORNNNSuable** Just watching this video brought my stress level up by a solid 10%. 

**VIEW 2 REPLIES**

**TheUmstroke** "Remember to tell your kids 'I love you'" Damn that got me. 

**VIEW REPLY**

****Calathus**** Humans are the true monsters!

**VIEW 162 REPLIES**

**Jurisconsult** This is the holocaust all over again. 

**VIEW 8 REPLIES**

**AntoineCaracole** Glad they made it. That was way too close. 

**VIEW 23 REPLIES**

**Liam Vic 3 **Stripping prisoners, separating families, systematic killings, keeping them fenced in like cattle... Just watching this is painful.

**VIEW 2 REPLIES**

****EXentriX**** Why do they have to strip down? Isn't a deactivated skin enough?It's humiliating.

**VIEW 8 REPLIES**

**Pusilli Rex** imagine being sad over toasters being shot

**VIEW 39 REPLIES**

**Bin Chickin** All the camp memories make me shake and make me so so uncomfortable. 

**arunalgat songs/art** Sometimes I can’t believe I’m part of such a cruel race


	19. Tech Addict -Androids On Mars

A Small Team of Androids is discovered to have landed on Mars and has been in hiding in a space shuttle since the events of November. The androids are reported to be of various models used by NASA, all of whom deviated and subsequently escaped into the shuttle during the time that the recycling camps were operating. It is suspected that they may have had human accomplices to their escape, but given the shakey legal ground around such an act, no one has stepped forward. While no longer criminal, these actions would have been against federal law at the time, and therefore could still be criminalized on the grounds that the humans in question would have been conspiring to commit federal crimes at the time.

NASA as a whole does not appear to be concerned at the loss of a shuttle and has in fact established contact with the androids as of this week. NASA has released a statement, proudly declaring that they are working with the Androids to continue learning more about the surface of Mars. NASA's escaped androids appear to have met up with a smaller group of Russian Model androids once in space and have been working cooperatively since then. While some have speculated that Russian Android's less "human" appearance could lead to poorer social interactions, NASA has given no indication of this in their statements. 

Director of NASA Michael Shelley states that he has been in contact with androids of both "nationalities". 

Most fascinatingly, Shelley relates that the "martian" androids appear to have reactivated the rovers "Spirit" and "Opportunity". 

"We're very glad to see the rovers back online and among androids who can understand and maintain them directly." Shelley said. "They seem to be treating the rovers almost as beloved pets."

"At this rate," Shelley joked "NASA is going to have to look into hiring anthropologists." 

Many human civilians are also excited to see Spirit and "Oppy" back online, having grown up hearing stories about the rovers, and mourning their loss. The poetic interpretation of the Opportunities last message before it's 2019 deactivation "My battery is low and it's getting dark" became famous and quickly went viral. 

"I'm so glad Oppy's back" said Smithsonian Air and Space Museum curator, Sam Bell, 68, summing up the feelings of many robotics and space enthusiasts. "It's been a long time. I've missed her." 


	20. Social Media

Dragonflight:

Humans are just acoustic people.

Sitcommander: And I'm rock and roll, biatch. 

******8 notes**


	21. Social Media

AdoU: 

Y'all ready to get pissed the fuck off? I was at this party the other day and this absolutely crazy bitch tried to make me leave because I was being "rude" to her "daughter". Why the quotation marks you ask? Well, let me take you a few years back. This friend is in a car accident and her daughter (twelve at the time) dies, right? It was tragic and we were all sad. She (the real daughter) was a really sweet kid. She could be a bit of a "backtalker" but she made up for it by being one of the smartest kids you ever met. Straight A's and she was so funny and clever that I didn't even mind when she bragged about it. I babysat her a few times and we had some epic nerf-gun fights against the neighbor kids. Obviously all of us (in this group of friends/family) was heartbroken when the girl died. Fast forward a few years later and my friend just up and BUYS a new "kid", an android and names her after the real daughter. Obviously a lot of us were pretty upset. You can't just replace a kid like that. But said friend was in mourning so we let it slide. Then the whole android-terrorist thing happens. Androids are going psycho and killing people. We're all worried about my friend. And then, late November during the absolute HIEGHT of the crises, said friend fucking DISAPPEARS. She's just GONE. Nobody knows where she went. A few of us try to report this to the cops but obviously they're a bit overloaded with the sci-fi nightmare currently unfolding across the country. Naturally, we all kind of assume that this friend has died or been kidnapped. Then, like a week later she shows up again PERFECTLY FINE. It turns out she fucking LEFT without telling anyone and just fucked off to nowhere to "protect" her "daughter.  
Because her so-called daughter was a friggin android. LED and everything. Like these things are going nuts and killing people and what does she do about the recall, she goes on the run because she's somehow convinced herself that this thing is her "kid" FR. Everybody is sort of pissed at this friend at this point but we still invite her to the New Years BBQ we have every year. So I'm sitting there eating when this thing shows up WITH NO FUCKING SKIN and asks me if I've seen her "mom". She fucking BROUGHT IT TO THE PARTY. I tell her that she should put some skin on because she looks sort of freaky without it and it reminds people that she's not real, which we're all still sort of uncomfortable with. The thing runs off crying, and I sort of shrugged it off. No big deal right? I go to get another burger a few minutes later this "friend" marches up to me, fake-child in tow and loses her absolute goddamn shit about how I was "rude". How was I rude? I told her that she looked creepy without skin. So you've got this fake child wandering around WITHOUT SKIN and I have the GALL to say "Hey, the no-skin thing is kinda creepy, fake child" and my friend loses her goddamn shit. You bring your fake baby that you used to replace your real, living child, and it walks around SKINNing itself and when I point out "hey, this is kinda uncomfortable" somehow I'm the rude one??? What the absolute goddamn fuck. 

**9 notes**


	22. Social Media

LiterallyTense: Hello @OfficialKara. I'm in kind of a weird predicament and was wondering if anyone has any advice? My son, a custom YK400, was recently found and returned to me by the police. He'd been missing for a while and I assumed he was destroyed because the last time I'd seen him I'd turned him over to the authorities during the whole ~incident~. He is now behaving very passive-aggressively and says he blames me for his experiences, though he refuses to share what exactly happened with me. He has been refusing to speak with me for long periods of time and when he does it's just to yell at me or say that he's mad about what I "did to him". I have tried to explain that I was only following the law, and that grownups have rules too, but he refuses to listen. He's grounded right now but he keeps sneaking out and breaking rules. He says that he doesn't care about my rules anymore. He was such a nice boy before all this "deviant" stuff. What should I do? 

OfficialKara: Hey, @LiterallyTense. I have a lot of advice for you. First, I think you should ask yourself why you became a mother and whether this is something you want to continue. Many people think that an android will be like a human child, or even a particular human child and later find that they just can't feel the same way about their YK children. I would actually ask you to consider your son's perspective. It isn't right for a parent to abandon their child to dangerous people, even if it is the law. Your son relies on you and his trust has been broken. I'm sure there are many androids who would sympathize with your son and be willing to adopt him if you are no longer interested in being his parent. The "nice boy" before all this "deviant stuff" wasn't really the child you have now, it was an idea constructed by Cyberlife and imposed on him. I understand that this may be hard to process, but in the end you will be better off if you let the past go, and try to move forward from here. That may mean giving up on being his parent and finding someone who would find that to be more meaningful than you do. 

LiterallyTense: How fucking dare you? This is my child! Not yours! Not anyone elses! I payed a lot of money to be his parent and I'm not just going to give that up to some deviant off the street! I should never have gone to an android for advice but your reputation got the better of me. I guess we can crack that up to liberal ass-kissing. Don't ever fucking tell me how to raise my child. How dare you attempt to take someone's baby away from them? I have been through so much already to find him again and you can't imagine the pain that it put me through to lose him but unlike _some_ of us, I still have respect for the _law._ My son is a child and I am the adult. His perspective is not my problem and it isn't yours either. If we all lived like you society would be in chaos. 

Thenegotiator: Hello, @LiterallyTense. I'm a friend of Kara's. I actually have experience in law enforcement and while I find your dedication to the law admirable, I think maybe you could benefit from a historical examination of the Nuremberg trials as they relate to modern ethics. In the case of unjust or immoral orders, there is an ethical, and sometimes legal, imperative to disobey. 

LiterallyTense: Sure, if you don't agree with me just accuse me of being a Nazi. I'm fucking done here lmfao. 

**334989 notes**


	23. Social Media - #cartoons

[g-l-o-w-y-l-i-g-h-t-s](http://g-l-o-w-y-l-i-g-h-t-s.tumblr.com/): Emporer's New Groove is still, and will always be a classic. 

**16 notes**

unknownresonant via betsysubsoil: Marvel is making a cartoon reboot of Daredevil and Karen is going to be an ST200. I'm so excited. What a time to be alive.

**2 notes**

Poolside_Philosophy_God: I've noticed a trend recently. My personal assistant and several of her friends (all androids) have become obsessed with a show from the 2010's. "Gargantia and The Verdurous Planet". What interests me is that, while there is an AI character, many of them seem to identify more strongly with the main (human) character. Just an observation.

**621 notes**

alluring radio: I know I know Alternate Adventures is a bad show and it's like every adult cartoon (tm) ever and it's sexist but can we just appreciate that it has a semi-regular sex-model android character who is genuinely sympathetic and isn't killed off for "laughs"? 

**84 notes**

dupe: 

Some idiot: Live in the now

Me, an intellectual: Live in the past. Embrace the dead memes. Watch ATLA for 48 hours straight until you can no longer remember your own name. 

**64 notes**

keyboardsmash: Hey anybody see new cartoon "Secret Myths of The Dragon"? Old style. Cute. 

**60 notes**

laddie00: Mombie is honestly just Santa-Clarita Diet but set in the 2030s instead of the 2010s and I don't even care.

 **46 notes**

coolerthanyou: I got a job as a voice actor?! It's on a cartoon series adaptation of an old Netflix movie! I honestly thought I'd never find work again!! I'm so happy! 

**3 notes**

Hmmmidk.wut:

unpopular opinion: the reason androids are all obsessed with Crystal Core is because they are stupid babies watching a stupid baby show. 

**895 notes**

longford: Misa Amane may have been human but she was pre-deviant and that's just facts. 

**935 notes**

burnhope: Humans may have created Aldinoah Zero but I like it so it's ours now sorry I don't make the rules. 

**73 notes**


	24. Social Media

DoneEleven: Ok so some background: there still aren't a lot of options for repairs so I kind of became my neighborhood's go-to for emergencies even tho I have no money and minimal experience. Early on I didn't even have basic tools because they were in such high demand so it involved a lot of improvisation. So I show up for a house-call one time and this woman has been stabbed is bleeding out and I'm like shit okay we have to be quick, do you have any duct tape? (You'd be surprised how far duct tape can work until actual repair tools are available.) Her boyfriend looks at me in the eyes and says, without a hint of shame "No but we have flex tape." And I physically felt my soul rot away inside of me. 

Yes the patient survived, but at what cost? 

**82 notes**


End file.
